Leaving the past behind
by samanddianefan10
Summary: Niles and Daphne team together to find out what's behind Frasier's recent bout of depression. What they find out about his past shocks them, and they're more determined than ever to save Frasier, whether he likes it or not.
1. Chapter 1

Diane had left. There were no more words to be said between them, no more feelings exchanged, no more shared memories. There was nothing else to be said; it was over. Frasier knew that he should have felt more than his share of relief, but there was an overwhelming sadness that had crept over him for the past two weeks, ever since Diane left, that even Daphne and Niles and Martin had noticed. Even Eddie was picking up on the change of moods that had overcome the elder Dr. Crane, and was walking on thin ice around him.

"Dr. Crane," Daphne started to Niles. "I'm sorry to barge in your office like this. Your secretary said it was okay."

"Daphne for you, I'm always open for you. I mean, my doors are always open. I'm glad to see you. Is there something I can help you with?" Niles tried to cover his excitement at seeing his father's physical therapist.

"Actually I've come to talk to you about your brother."

"Frasier? What has he done this time? He hasn't threatened to fire you has he?"

"No. Has he threatened to fire me in the past?"

"No, no. Just making sure," Niles reassured her. "Now what's this about Frasier?"

"It may not be me place to say anything…"

"Oh, Daphne. You always have a place with me…"

"Pardon?"

"Nothing. You were saying?".

Daphne took a deep breath then began again. "I hate to say this, I'm no professional, but I think your brother is depressed. Ever since that lady left, he hasn't been the same."

"Daphne, you and I are of one mind. I couldn't help but notice the same thing about Frasier."

"Good. Not good that he's depressed, I mean, good that you've noticed. How could you not? You're a brilliant psychiatrist. You notice everything."

She had no idea. "You were saying?"

"Yes, I know that Dr. Crane has his moods, but I couldn't help but wonder if Ms. Chambers' leaving hasn't taken its toll on him. He's been moody, grouchy, sometimes I hear him talking to himself. Sometimes I wonder if there isn't more than he's letting on."

"Daphne, would you like to come to work with me? You could be a brilliant psychiatrist yourself. Your powers of deduction are nothing short of amazing!"

"You flatter me Dr. Crane. You're always so kind and saying things to turn me head. But this is serious. I wonder if there's something seriously wrong with your brother. I have never seen him this disturbed- not even when Dr. Sternin comes to visit."

"You're right. Perhaps this is more serious than I thought," Niles concurred. "Perhaps we should do some more investigating."

Daphne thought that perhaps she should stop there. But it was more serious than she realized, as Dr. Crane had pointed out. Dr. Crane needed her and his brother more than ever, and there was no turning back.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, Daphne. We cannot waste any time! Do you know where my brother is?" Niles asked excitedly.

"He's called off sick from the radio show, for the second time this week! I don't want him to lose his job. What will we do?"

"We've got to get to the bottom of this! We'll save my brother yet, or my name isn't Dr. Niles Crane!"

"Dr. Crane?"

"Yes, Daphne?"

"Thank you. For listening. I know this can't be easy for you, seeing your brother like this, but I know that things can't go on the way they have been."

"It should be I who thanks you. For caring so much about my family. I don't know what we'd ever have done without you."

"You're too kind. Now let's get going!"

Back at Frasier's, Martin was doing everything he could do to keep Eddie from pestering his eldest son. But it wasn't working. Eddie kept barking and Frasier kept snapping, it was a true battle of the wills.

"Niles, Daphne, thank goodness you're here. You have to do something! I don't know who's driving me more crazy, the dog or my son!" Martin cried out.

"That's why we're here, Dad. Daphne, would you mind taking Eddie back to your bedroom for a few minutes?" Niles asked politely.

"Of course."

After she left, Niles sat down with Frasier. "What happened with the radio show today?"

"Isn't a psychiatrist allowed to call off sick?"

"Daphne says this is the second time this week…"

"That blabbermouth."

"Don't you dare speak of Daphne that way! Anyways, we couldn't help but be concerned. We know how seriously you take your show. This isn't like you, Frasier. Is there anything you can do for me?"

"You can put the dog down," Frasier muttered.

"Hey, I'm in the room!" Martin yelled.

"Okay, okay. This may be none of my business, but I've noticed, as well as have Daphne and Dad, that you haven't been yourself after Diane left. Can I assume your sudden bout of sickness has anything to do with her leaving?"

"Of course not. That woman means no more to me than Lilith does."

Niles and Martin exchanged looks."I'm not aware of everything, but I know that you two have a past. Would you mind sharing some of the details of said past? I think it would help me to put things in perspective for you."

"I don't need perspective. I just need," Frasier emphasized," to be left alone!" With that, he stormed off to his bedroom, slamming his door shut behind him.

"Well that went over well," Niles muttered.

"Come on son, you've given it your best shot. What else are you going to do?"

Inspiration hit. "Dad, tell Frasier that Daphne is going on vacation."

"Where's she going? I'm not saying that it's a bad idea…"

Niles' eyes lit up. "We're going to Boston!"


End file.
